


A Wolf's Keep

by cathrheas



Category: Gyakuten Kenji, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mind Games, idk man, meanwhile miles is drinking tea peacefully in his office, mentions of pseudo-incest, this is sort of between an M and E rating?, unaware that his adoptive sister is getting her brains fucked out because of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Shi-Long. You’re incredibly mistaken about the relationship between Miles and I.”“Relationship,” Shi-Long repeated.“Yes. Relationship.” Shi-Long kissed her again. She felt the telltale scrape of teeth. “Because calling it a friendship won’t do our complicated history justice.”“Complicated.”“Do I have a wolf in my sheets, or a parrot?”





	A Wolf's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Shi-Long Lang brings out my heterosexual side
> 
> this was supposed to be my Weird Lesbian Smut account but turns out it's my Weird Smut account in general cuz i actually have a reputation in other fandoms JKBGEGHJWEHB
> 
> anyway sorry this is short. but the langziska tag is already so miniscule that im sure yall wont mind

“I don’t think pretty boy knows how things work in Zheng Fa.”

 

Franziska was pinned to the bed, by the only person she’d ever let pin her. He was being a dumb mutt, but she’d come to expect that from him in the years she’d known him, moreso in the months that she’d dated him. There seemed to be no limit to what he’d waste her time with. That evening, it was Miles Edgeworth. “Adoptive siblings” wasn’t at the top of Franziska’s list for post-sex pillow talk topics, but it must have been on the top of Shi-Long’s.

 

Or, maybe for him, the topic was “prosecutors that toe the line”.

 

“He doesn’t have any reason to know what goes on in Zheng Fa, now, does he? Besides, I’d hardly call your possessive nature a trait of the culture of Zheng Fa. I  _ have _ been there, you know.”

 

Franziska reaches up, caresses his jaw. Other than the obnoxious sideburns he insisted on keeping, his face was clean-shaven. Something that Franziska liked, although he insisted he had never done it for her. She thinks that he  _ does _ keep shaved for her, because if she had felt the slightest trace of stubble, she wouldn’t have pet him as often as she did, and he would have lost his mind. “Fine, then. How about this little revision: I don’t think pretty boy knows how I handle my women.”

 

Franziska huffed. He was just like  _ that _ man sometimes, the coffee fiend with a penchant for pet names. “And just how is it that you handle me, Shi-Long?”

 

“...Not as well as you handle yourself, sis.”

 

A good response. Shi-Long must have saw it fit to reward himself for backing down, because he pressed a kiss to Franziska’s neck, firm and meaningful. He was hard against her leg, so soon after their last roundabout. Sometimes Franziska liked it when Shi-Long got riled up over Miles, because when he did, he could fuck her for hours. Franziska never thought she’d be defending Miles Edgeworth, but when it came to Shi-Long, she became out of character quite easily. “Shi-Long. You’re incredibly mistaken about the relationship between Miles and I.”

 

“Relationship,” Shi-Long repeated.

 

“Yes. Relationship.” Shi-Long kissed her again. She felt the telltale scrape of teeth. “Because calling it a friendship won’t do our complicated history justice.”

 

“Complicated.”

 

“Do I have a wolf in my sheets, or a parrot?”

 

“Tell me about this relationship, then.”

 

“It’s nothing you don’t know already. Miles and I were raised together. If he ever says anything off-color to me, it’s only because we don’t filter ourselves around each other. It’s how we’ve always been.”

 

“And being protective,” Shi-Long breathed, “is how I’ve  _ always _ treated my women. So if he ever steps out of line while I’m around, then he’s  _ always _ gonna get a nasty response.”

 

Franziska wondered if he could feel the blush creeping up her neck, against his lips. She prayed he didn’t. It was entertaining when he got so overprotective—it was absolutely  _ hilarious _ that he ever thought she couldn’t defend herself, especially from an easy target like Miles—and he knew that, but she could never let him know what it did to her body. How she opened up for him, got wet for him, whenever he pulled his lips back in that hideously violent grin and let her know that he had claimed her.

 

Dating a wolf had its advantages, perhaps.

 

“You ought to watch yourself around Miles. If you start tearing at him again, I won’t hesitate to remind you how my whip feels.”

 

The threat silenced him for the moment. His hand went beneath the blankets, between their legs. Usually he’d seek her out, circle his fingers around her slit. But they were past foreplay. It was time for round two. 

 

Instead of touching her, he grabbed himself, undoubtedly still slick with her juices. She had expected him to roll her over first, on all fours like he usually did when he was feeling insecure about his place, but it seemed like he had went beyond his little complex and went straight into being horny. He pushed into her, and she gasped, arching into his body. It was hard, unforgiving, and scarred. What would Franziska von Karma do with someone soft, anyway?

 

Slow, powerful thrusts. He was never frantic, no matter how long the buildup was. The only time they went faster was when Franziska was on top, riding fast until he shuddered beneath her. But when he was in charge, when she was being fucked into the mattress, he was easygoing, although rough. The paint on Franziska’s headboard was bound to be completely gone by the time their one year anniversary hit, with the way it was scraping the wall. 

 

“Did Miles ever fuck you like this? Huh?”

 

She merely looked at Shi-Long, condescending. Her defiance was met with a sudden change in position, her legs being propped over his shoulders. She had forgotten she was that flexible, but she hadn’t forgotten what it felt like to be reamed by an envious Shi-Long. 

 

Franziska considered her response, even though it was hard to think when Shi-Long was pounding her into the bed. She’d never slept with Miles, never even considered it, and Shi-Long knew that; it seemed like Shi-Long was only getting off on the possibility, getting off on the fact that if Franziska  _ had _ been with Miles, then he was the better man. Franziska decided to bait him, her purposes selfish. “He wasn’t quite this gentle.”

 

Shi-Long stopped in his tracks, and there was a long moment of eye contact. He seemed bewildered. Further proof that he never thought Franziska had been with Miles. Then, he laughed. “Always with the silver tongue, Fran.”

 

“Oh? Did I hurt your feelings?”

 

“Hurt my feelings? Ha! How? I know what I’m made of, sis. And I know that even if he had the chance to put his filthy little paws on you, he would  _ never, ever _ make you cum like I do.”

 

Franziska’s body tensed at his words, she tightened around him, and he felt it. He grinned. The cocky bastard. Franziska couldn’t even tell if he thought himself to be better than Miles or not. It didn’t matter, though. He was done talking. He started thrusting again, with renewed vigor, hands cupping Franziska’s thighs. She tried to keep her moans in, tried to confine herself to gasps and exhales, but Shi-Long wouldn’t let her.

 

He didn’t have to say it. He’d commanded it of her enough times for her to know what he wanted: his name, from her lips, with the strangest mix of an accent from Germany and an accent from Zheng Fa. “Shi-Long,” she whispered, as his grip on her legs grew tighter. “Shi-Long...”

 

“C’mon, Franziska. Gimme a little more than that, baby,” he said, low and shaky. She never thought she’d hear him sound so desperate, especially when he was putting on airs of being superior to her.

 

She yelled his name, she screamed it. He was spurred on. Their second round was, contrary to their usual marathons, shorter than the first. She reached for his hand with a sigh, squeezed it, and then they were finishing together. He was cumming inside her, marking her, his head tossed back so that she could watch the sweat slide down the column of his neck.

 

He always felt it a bit longer than her, and she always watched him. When he finally settled down, he didn’t fall on top of her like he usually did, even if they were going to go again. He merely looked down at her, and sucked his teeth. “Send my regards to Edgeworth when you have the chance. Let him know he just gave me the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

 

“I’ll let you have the honor of telling him.”

**Author's Note:**

> briefly considered giving shi-long a knot but...no......im not strong enough


End file.
